the_ultimate_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazelfern's Destiny
"Hazelfern! Hazelfern, wake up!" The mewls were excited and high-pitched. Hazelfern stretched, her fur tingling. "Smokepelt? Are your joints any better?" she muttered, her voice full of exhaustion. Daisypaw looked confused. "Er...I'm not Smokepelt...?" she stammered. Hazelfern blinked open her eyes. Daisypaw loomed over her. "You should be training, shouldn't you? Did you cut yourself on a thorn, or anything?" her eyes were starting to close again, but Daisypaw poked her in the side. "Did you forget? I'm your apprentice!" Daisypaw meowed, a gleam in her dark blue eyes. Hazelfern blinked open her eyes again. "Of course!" she mewed springing straight up. "I..um...forgot." Dasiypaw couldn't hide a snort. It was Daisypaw's second day of training, and Hazelfern still wasn't used to teaching another cat something as hard as memorizing herbs, having a special connection StarClan, and helping your Clanmates. That was the job of a medicine cat. Daisypaw trotted in front of her, her pale tortoiseshell pelt gleaming in the sunshine.When Hazelfern stepped out, Lionflight was sorting out patrols. "Silvermoon, Fernleaf, and Birchclaw," Lionflight meowed. "Go to the edge of our territory to re-scent the borders. I was walking with Dovecloud the other day and scented a whiff of SnowClan." The three warriors nodded and bounded off. "You know you shouldn't be going off in the forest with her!" Iceflower meowed, sounding urgent. "She's almost having your kits!" Hazelfern couldn't help letting out a purr. Iceflower was her mother, and she was really protective of all her clanmates. "Are you hurt?" she asked, sniffing Dovecloud, who was sitting outside the nursery. "Relax, Iceflower, everything's fine," she mewed. Lionflight turned his blue gaze on Hazelfern and Daisypaw. "Hazelfern, why don't you go out and find some herbs," Lionflight mewed. "The whole of FireClan knows that your herb stock is low. And Daisypaw...shouldn't you be training? Do you feel sick or have a thorn in your paw?" Daisypaw let out an exasperated sigh. "Why does the whole Clan think I'm still an ordinary apprentice?! My destiny is to become a medicine cat!" she hissed. The whole Clan stared at her. She shuffled her paws, embarassed. "Never mind, I forgot. Why don't you go and search for herbs with Hazelfern," he meowed. Daisypaw nodded, her blue eyes blazing. As she and Hazelfern trotted into the forest, Daisypaw looked furious. "Does the Clan think I'm not fit to be a medicine cat? Is it really my ''destiny? Even you forgot!" she muttered, though Hazelfern heared everything she said. "Relax, Daisypaw. It's just your second day. The Clan will get used to you in no time." Daisypaw paused to tug at a piece of grass between her claws. "You're right," she mewed. "They will get used to me some time." Hazelfern nodded, admiring her determination. "Oh! Look! I thought I saw a rabbit in the bushes!" Daisypaw meowed. Hazelfern saw the short white tail of a hare. Daisypaw was about to spring, but Hazelfern held her back with her paw. "We're not hnting, we're looking for herbs for my den," she meowed. Daisypaw had been an apprentice for a really long time before she became a medicine cat apprentice, and Hazelfern was worried that she would never become a true medicine cat. But she didn't bring that up, because it would obviously make her upset again. ''More Coming Soon.